1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to semiconductor memory devices and, in particular, to dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices with a gridded sense amplifier power source for enhanced column repair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Integrated circuits contain a number of active semiconductor devices formed on a chip ("die") of silicon and these devices are interconnected to package leads to form a complete circuit.
An essential semiconductor device is the semiconductor memory, such as random access memories (RAM), which generally are constructed with an array of individual memory cells on a cell plate. A RAM allows the user to execute both read and write operations on its memory cells. Dynamic random access memory (DRAM) is a specific category of RAM containing an array of individual memory cells, where each includes a capacitor for holding a charge and a transistor for accessing the charge held in the capacitor.
FIG. 1 shows an exemplary DRAM cell array 5. The array 5 includes word lines 18 and bit lines 10 which are commonly arranged in rows and columns, respectively. Each individual memory cell 20 is capable of storing one data bit and is composed of a voltage source line 24, capacitor 26, and transistor 28 and is accessed by activating an associated word and bit line. The transistor 28 may be either a pMOS or nMOS transistor and the choice of either will determine the voltage carried by the word line 18. The charge held in capacitor 26 is representative of a data bit of either a logical "1" or logical "0," symbolizing a high or low voltage, respectively. The data may be accessed during a read operation or stored during a write operation.
Data is read from the memory cell 20 by firing a word line driver 32 to activate a word line 18, which couples all of the memory cells corresponding to that word line 18 or row to respective bit lines 10 which define the columns of the array 5. One or more bit lines are also activated. When a particular word line 18 and bit lines 10 are activated, a sense amplifier 80 connected to a bit line column (defined by a pair of bit lines 10) detects and amplifies the data bit transferred from the capacitor 26 to a bit line 10 by measuring the potential difference between the activated bit line 10 and a reference line which may be an inactive bit line 10. The operation of DRAM sense amplifiers is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,627,785; 5,280,205; and 5,042,011, all assigned to Micron Technology Inc. and incorporated by reference herein.
For a read/write operation to be successful, there must be no defects along a row or column. A common defect is a short 30 between a bit line 10 and a word line 18. The presence of a short 30 prohibits the charge held in the capacitor 26 from being reliably sensed. This is an increasingly common problem in the construction of DRAM devices because of the rapid advancement in increasing the density of cell arrays. This rise in the number of cells per chip, or stated otherwise, the decrease in cell size and other geometries, increases the probability that a defect will be present. Another common defect is the existence of a short 40 between a bit line 10 and the cell plate, a sheet in the array that acts as one of the plates of the storage node capacitors 26. Various methods have been devised to test memory cell arrays to determine which memory cells are defective.
Today, instead of destroying a DRAM containing a number of defects, methods have been devised to repair the defective portions of the memory array and allow the repaired DRAM to be used. One of the most common methods of repairing defective arrays is by the creation and use of rows and columns of redundant memory cells. The majority of DRAMs contain some type of mechanism for the replacement of defective cells with redundant cells, a process known as "repairing out." Typically, this process uses a combination of fuses and addressing circuitry to remove the defective cells from use and redirect addressing signals to a redundant row or column which, in turn, accesses a redundant cell. Frequently, a grouping of cells along a word and/or bit line are substituted as a group due to the adverse effect that one defective cell has on the remaining cells along their common word line.
While this type of repair allows the DRAM to be operational, it does not remove the defective memory cells from the chip surface, the process merely redirects signals around the defective cells. The repaired-out cells may still adversely effect the performance of a DRAM in terms of both speed and reliability and in the sensing robustness of the remaining cells.
Shown in FIG. 1 is a bit line 10 to cell plate short 40. The existence of cell plate short 40 may lead to corruption of the sensing of other bit lines 10 on the die even after it has been detected and repaired out. When a sense amp 80 for a bit line pair is still operational and commences firing it will pull one bit line 10 to Vcc and the other to Vss when a row in that array is accessed. The cell plate is normally being driven to Vcc/2 by the bias voltage generator during the activation of sense amp 80. Because of the short, the cell plate is pulled to the voltage held by the bit line 10, either Vcc or Vss. In the case wherein the cell plate has been driven to Vss, a charge written back into the open word line 18 may also be driven to Vss. When the sense amps are then turned off, the cell plate returns to Vcc/.sub.2, and the charge storage node 26 couples to Vcc/.sub.2 because of the short through the bit line 10. On the next cycle when the memory cell 28 is read, the voltage of the cell 28 is at Vcc/.sub.2, which is indistinguishable as either a logical "1" or ".0.".
The existence of a short 30 between word line 18 and bit line 10, as shown in FIG. 1, may lead to sensing problems in the array even if short 30 has been repaired out. This can be demonstrated by the effect this has on the typical circuitry of a DRAM column 100, shown in FIG. 2. FIG. 2 shows a schematic view of a column line pair 101 framed by bit lines 102 and 104. Equilibration gating lines (EQ) 108, 132 and nMOS transistors 106, 134 effectively equalize the charges held by bit lines 102 and 104 after a read/write operation is completed and when that array is not active. Frequently, the column circuitry 100 is combined with a bias voltage generator (not shown) to maintain the voltages across the bit lines 102, 104 at a voltage, commonly Vcc/2 (also known as DVC2), where Vcc is the voltage supplied to the chip containing the DRAM. The bias voltage generator will also maintain the cell plate charge at Vcc/2 as well. Other components of column circuitry 100 include isolation gating lines (ISO) 110, 126 and nMOS transistors 112, 114 and 128, 130 forming isolation devices to effectively remove certain sensors during addressing. The actual sensing and amplification is performed by the n-sense amplifier 80 controlled by the n-sense amplifier latching signal (NLAT) 116, and the p-sense amplifier 120 controlled by the p-sense amplifier latching signal (PLAT) 122, which work in conjunction to effectively read a data bit which was stored in a memory cell 20 before being transferred to bit line 102.
Since a short 30 between a word line and bit line can not be physically removed from the cell array, the short is still in existence and can result in unacceptably high standby current even though a redundant row or column of cells is substituted to remove faulty cells. This is because the equilibrated bit lines 102, 104 are connected to a bias voltage generator biasing the bit lines 102, 104 to Vcc/2 and a word line (not shown) is biased at a voltage Vss (preferably ground). Therefore, the word line will drive both the bit lines and the bias voltage generator toward ground. If the bias voltage generator cannot overcome this drain, its current production may fall outside acceptable limits and the bit lines themselves may be driven to Vss. Either of these results would produce faulty read operations if the column had not been repaired out. Yet, even if a column has been repaired out, the current leak from the bias voltage generator to the word line driver would continue to exist.
Another related problem arises when the cell plate is biased by the same bias voltage generator used to bias the bit lines. The voltage drop in the generator may result in a voltage drop in the cell plate itself which can cause corruption of the dielectric layer.
Bit line latching and leakage due to bit line/word line shorts directly effect the speed and reliability of modern DRAMs. Cell plate to word line shorts have similar detrimental effects. Although repairing out defective cells can be effective in removing some of the problems associated with bit line/word line and cell plate/word line shorts, there still remains a physical defect on the chip itself which must be addressed. Accordingly, there is a need and desire for a DRAM to be able to prevent the problems attributable to physical shorts between word and bit lines and between bit lines and the cell plate.